Lucky Charms
by Melody21
Summary: A/U Faberry - something different


**Lucky Charms**

I don't know how I get myself in these situations. Why can't I, for once, just say no when the red flags start blaring in my head.

Oh! That's right, I'm an idiot!

I'm breathing heavily and the girl that's grinding against me is making me feel so good that any protest I might have had, is dying in my throat before I can comprehend what I was going to say.

Her lips are sucking on my neck, her hands are gripping at me and I just can't seem to move away from her. My eyes roll into the back of my head as she nips at my collar bone and soothes it with her warm tongue.

**_Earlier that day_**

I was looking around in contempt; the looming trees and plethora of moss greenery in New Haven seem to do little to dull the chill in the breeze as I walk around Vanderbilt Hall. The collegiate gothic structures of Yale always impressed me but today I was feeling slightly off centre.

I can't help but take a moment; the familiar feeling of being small and insignificant encroaches upon me. I bring my mind to a place of awe; imagining the many prestigious scholars that have once walked this same path before me and all the things that I have gone through to be standing here in this moment.

Deep breath and my world slows - It's a lot to take in.

This moment of slight introspect in the iron clad reputation of Ice Queen Fabray - the persona I have built for myself.

Borderline bi-polar is what was once thrown at me to describe who I was.

I remember smirking at the insult as my devious mind concocted all the ways I could ruin her behind my calm facade. The poor unfortunate soul was ballsy; I respected that. But she had exhausted her entertainment factor after that comment and I had enough.

Lets just say once I was done with my fun, she is now staring as a stripper (whore) in Lima Heights adjacents most prominent strip club (brothel) and what little reputation her and her once prominent family had is now gone; father jailed and mother in a psych ward.

_*sigh*_

In time I have grown out of my childish notions to recklessly destroy, I simply target and humiliate directly instead of attacking their whole family; which is still a personal accomplishment considering I didn't just earn my reputation as Ice Queen for my stellar personality.

I'm conniving enough to cover my tracks that no-one could ever pin me for my exploits, I was after all perfect Quinn Fabray but one night as I was watching my plan unfold San and Britt accidentally found out and the look on Brittany's face was enough of a reality check that I stopped my mindless revenge tactics.

Be that as it may I can acknowledge that because I am the way I am - I have the things I have. Nobody at an Ivy League school cares for who I am or what status I have it's based on my own achievements.

From a young age I could always rely on my quick wit and charm to get me through certain situations; I was born into the privilege.

As I became older I turned into the perfect demure heiress, the child that made all the other parents sick with envy. I was intelligent, stunningly beautiful and in time possessed an ethereal aura in my sexiness that naturally commanded attention.

I will be the first to admit that I have not always been able to rely on my name to get me out of my own personal doings. This is why even from a young age I always looked at the angles in situations. Calculating how best to twist and tweak so the outcome would work best for me.

I have lived and learnt and because of this I have become the Quinn I am now. Not just a name - but a person. It didn't occur to me until my parents kicked me out what it truly meant to_ be_ a Fabray - well what it meant to be _me_ any way.

I'm the granddaughter to Richard Thomas Fabray; the heir to my Great Great Grandfather's fortune.

My Great Great Grandfather had built his empire from his blood, sweat and tears- in reality back in the 19th century he was just a very smart investor and knew how to socially mingle with the rich and influential. He was one of the founding members of a now multi Billion dollar corporation in imports and exports. We have ports all over the East and West coast. He was also smart (lucky) enough to be an early investor in pharmaceuticals (Johnson's& Johnson, Pfizer Inc.) and later innovative technology (IBM) which over the years has just increased the wealth in this family; hence the sole reason our name has such pull amongst the wealthy and powerful.

At the time of my pregnancy scandal my beloved Gramps had been out of touch with the family. I was probably 12 when he had sat me down and told me he was going away and all he wanted from me in his absence was that I stay strong and young. I always smiled at that piece of advice; it was strange but I was too polite to ever argue the point with him.

To me the best thing about him was he never gave me sidelong glances of resentment because I had captured the hearts of the elusive rich and powerful, he never looked at me in disappointment when I didn't befriend a potential associate's child and most importantly I never received looks of disgust at the unwanted attention I got.

So yes I was always wondering why he requested I stay young - who wants to stay young when at the time, all I wanted to do was grow up.

Escape.

Be free.

When he finally came back to Ohio the first thing he had wanted was to catch up with me; I can only wish I had been a fly on the wall. My father had ignorantly and proudly announced that he had disowned me because I had gotten pregnant.

My father Russel is the embodiment of the term hypocrite and Gramps can't stand him. Unfortunately he is the only tie in this world to my late Gran which is why Gramps still tolerates his existence. Long before my own the Fabray family has been embroiled in a list of scandalous moments and my Grandfather kindly took it upon himself to remind Russel of the many indiscretions he had under his belt before becoming a minister.

Ass.

After tracking me down and making sure I was safe and ok, I was obviously reinstated back in the family. I refused to move back in and stay under the same roof as the people I have to call my parents.

Gramps had offered I live with him in his grand mansion (museum) which I politely (vehemently) declined. San had pleaded he allow that I continue to stay with her up until the point he looked at her then me and said he would look after everything if staying with Santana was what I truly wanted.

I told him that it was, he then turned to me and said "No granddaughter of mine should ever need a hand out".

Queue the purchase of the Unholy Trinities first apartment (floor).

The other favoured granddaughter; my older sister Francesca (Frannie) Fabray was in London studying at Cambridge and to this day I'm pretty sure that Frannie is still unaware of the hardship that was my life since she left.

Of course I talked to her frequently but I never wanted to burden her with my problems and lied about my life. We were separated by continents, how was she supposed to fix things from over there when everything I once knew crumbled around me. I could never take her freedom away from her.

She had cut our parents off the moment she turned eighteen and got on a plane to England the year before my pregnancy. She was a prodigy in bio-medical engineering and wanted to study abroad.

Right before she boarded the plane she had clutched at my shoulders and said "Q, I want you to remember what I'm saying to you ok" I watched as her face grew somber and serious "You know that I won't be back for awhile and you know that even though I'm leaving it's not because of you" She gives me a pointed look "I am not your only family-"

I turned sharp hazel green eyes at her but she cut me off before I could say a word.

Sliding her hands from my shoulders to my hands she shook her head "No" her grip tightened "Family is more than just blood Q"

She turned me slightly so I could see who she was talking about and my eyes widened in realization "It's a bond that you share with the people that see's you at your worst and overlooks it. The people who will always have your back even in your darkest of moments; they will be at your side with comfort and support. They stand up to you when you're being a bitch because they want to see you at your best at all times and are not afraid to say so. They will never resent you for who you are or become. It's unconditional and the purest form of love because even when you fuck up" she smiles softly at me "they will still remain and care" she brushed a lock of hair and curled it behind my ear.

I stood there with my heart aching and glanced at the two people that were standing to the side allowing me to have this fleeting moment.

"Remember that; if nothing else I have ever taught you" I nodded my head slightly "You are not alone in this world Quinn. You don't have to be. Don't ever take them for granted" she leaned in and placed a soft kiss to my forehead "I love you. I will call you when I'm settled"

I had stood proud as she walked onto the plane. I watched with sad eyes as the plane took off and whisked her away from Lima, Ohio and me. Santana and Brittney held me after my brave face caved in on itself at the airport. They stood strong when I was falling apart. It was one of many moments that strengthened our bond; the only people to have witnessed how fragile I am underneath my stone cold image.

My saving grace in all this was the knowledge that my sweet protector was escaping the burden that was our life and at least one of us was free to pursue happiness.

There was always a downside to our name - The Fabray name is great but can also feel like a self imposed prison with the amount of responsibility associated with it. I am still learning how to deal with all this. I have always been a natural in wielding my status with class and charm. I was born a leader and maintained a very desirable image up until one night of insecurities changed everything.

I spot a bench and walk over before sitting and casting an unsteady gaze on my surroundings - my mind still lost in memories.

My baby Beth is a chapter in my life that I can look back on now and say that being strong is only relevant after your strength has been tested.

I'm proud to say that I have learnt that life lesson well and in my own way, have provided the best possible life for her. She is adopted - but she is free and loved and will have a normal life. Something Puck or I could never offer her.

Santanna and Brittany stood at my side throughout all my crazy moments after Beth.

San especially - she is my rock. The girl I can rely on to slap me when needed and keep it real with no fear of my reaction. Sometimes she pushes my buttons deliberately.

At school it was a mistaken belief that San and I were rivals - in reality how can we be rivals when I never had time to compete. Sure at some stage I was Head Cheerio but students assumed that being head cheerleader was the high light of my life. They forget that I was also at the top of their class and had other obligations outside of school politics and being head cheerleader was more for my image than something I actually wanted.

I spent most summers getting prepared and learning the ways of life as the next in line to the Fabray fortune. Gramps said he was leaving everything to Frannie and me.

San used to love putting on shows just to feed the gossip of the losers at our high school. She loved to keep them guessing and I couldn't really take her fun away. Her schemes were child's play in comparison to the horrible things I have done.

I guess that's what I love about her. She simply didn't care what anyone thought of her. She was a confident Latina and she reveled in who she was – a grade 'A' bitch. She glued us all together; she was our strength.

Britt is the sweet one. She kept San and me from really getting out of hand; she was our softness when we became too hard.

We balanced each other. We fit together like only misfits could. We love, hate and grow as a unit. Each of us had a story - we're bonded for life. They are my best friends. They are my family.

Thus the rivalry between us on most occasions was just an elaborate prank only shared between San, Britt and I to see what story the bottom of the social ladder would come up with.

It's twisted but it works for us.

For a long while, especially in the summer before junior year; I was really messed up.

The only things I really remember is this gut retching feeling of emptiness with moments of adrenalin induced highs and a constant flow of sweaty bodies writhing against me. Sex, drugs and alcohol seemed to be my motto.

Picking up a stray leaf I start ripping the green from the stem and ponder how far I have come since that time in my life.

That summer before I was a Junior, every time without fail, San would be waiting on the stairs of our apartment building and say "if you're going to fuck yourself into retardville tonight at least have the decency to remember that back in the real world me and Brittany are waiting for you" she would then walk over; hug me fiercely and kiss my forehead. No judging. No plea to stay home. No arguments.

Although Brit did try to stop me in the beginning, I think deep down San knew I needed to do this and no matter what Britt said, I was going to do it anyway.

I remember I would pretend that what San said was nothing; I would desperately brush it off. I could try and forget that every time I left them, they wouldn't be worried and waiting for me to come home; that I didn't have a reason to live.

That I could forget what Frannie told me.

With a roll of my eyes I take another deep breath. I was starting to spiral in on myself and I knew that was never a good thing.

Getting up I slip my Quinn Fabray mask on and by the time I walk up the steps of my off campus apartment - I have carefully regained my cool and aloof character - firmly back in the present and donning a self assured smirk; perfect image of a student without a care in the world.

Tonight was another yawn worthy sorority party that I was coerced in to attending by another boring debutante that insists I be her new best friend.

Stepping out on the lift, I walk into my apartment and drop my keys in the bowl by the door.

San and Britt insisted they be the ones to look after getting this place ready for me to live in and the over whelming feeling of home sickness is what I hate and love most about the place. More so than its open space and modern floor plan.

It had pictures and personal ornaments spread throughout the place, all holding memories and sentimental value.

I lived on the top floor with no expenses spared, Gramps has already given the same treatment for Santana back in New York and Brittney who was in L.A.

I miss them.

I miss her.

My phone starts to vibrate in my pocket. "Hello, Quinn Fabray speaking"

"Hey ice Queen, we still on for tonight?" The flirty voice on the end of the line makes my brow involuntarily quirk up.

"Heather" I say with a forced politeness to my voice "you called to ask that same question this morning, you texted to ask the same question after every class - My answer hasn't changed" I drawl in an exasperated tone; "Am I missing something about tonight that's so special?" silently adding _*because desperation is not a good look especially for anyone seen with me*_

The irritating tinkle of her laugh grates on my eardrums and I set my jaw to prevent snapping at the insipid air head.

"You're so funny, I just can't wait to see you" she gushes ignoring my jab at her. "We're going to have soooo much fun! I know for a fact the Derek will be there and I really need my wing woman" she pleads.

Derek Fowler, the biggest man child I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. He hides behind his father's money, dark European looks and crystal blue eyes. I honestly do not see what the big deal is but he has made Heather swoon and he is connected with corporate construction if I ever wanted to go that route; so I play nice with him also.

I graciously laugh as I roll my eyes "Heather, you're an amazing girl, I'm sure you won't even need me tonight to get his attention. Besides we will have soooo much fun on our own" I can almost taste the vomit I'm spewing.

"You're such a sweet girl Quinn, I'm so glad we met" she gushes and I can see the girl practically fan-girling on the other end of the line.

"naww, it's only because of the company I keep" I say with false embarrassment _*gag*_ "I'll see you later" _*please refrain from calling me again!*_ "okay, take care" I hang up before she can say anything else. The smile I had on my face instantly disappears.

In moments like these I curse my social obligations and my new found growth as a person. I could easily just get rid of the spoilt brat if only my new found conscious would re-bury itself, but her mother has amazing connections that will help me in the future and I just can't ruin that. So for the moment, if I have to play nice, I will; because she is important.

I look up and eye my favourite photo and softly smile as warmth and longing start pumping through my chest.

Arriving at the party, I strut with an easy smile on my flawless face, ignoring the looks and head turns I receive. I'm simply wearing skinny jeans and a Yale grey off shoulder top; my blonde hair which I have grown out is resting against my shoulders and gleams in the poor lighting. Heading to the kitchen I have a few shots and idly chat to my colleagues.

I'm here to mingle with America's next generation of leaders and if there is one good thing to have come out of my upbringing; I know how to work a crowd.

Once I had received my early admittance to Yale I got to know the right people and worked extremely hard to earn the respect I have now. I established the connections needed to network so I could reinvent myself past the teen mom scandal that was forever going to brand me.

It wasn't all for the sport of exploiting people, but I may have sabotaged a couple of people in my endeavour for respect. In my defence I simply saw an opportunity and decided it was in my best interest; as long as it was contributing to my future I couldn't pass up the chance.

Besides I may have become a better person but I will never be a saint; that's what I have her for.

Heather is stuck to me like glue and I'm quickly losing the buzz I'm getting from the alcohol I'm consuming. I try and drown my boredom at this 'yawn worthy' college-

A voice suddenly cuts through the noise of the party "Quinn!"

I turn at the sound of my name and let my eyes trace over the girl making her way towards me.

She dons a smirk that rivals my own, looks me in the eye when she's close enough, then slowly spins on the spot. I drink her in, my body becoming hyper aware of her presence.

I finally feel excited to be here.

Natasha Donahue.

We were teamed up for our initiation into the secret - Skulls and Bones and we've been inseparable ever since. She is the only person I can tolerate since coming to the East coast; the only friend I have made and allowed to see past the fake Quinn persona.

"Stop eye fucking me Q" her green eye's shine with amusement.

"You saying you don't want me to molest you tonight?" I fake pout "shame" I sass back relaxing in our easy banter.

I can feel the eyes of everyone watching our little display.

She steps closer so I can feel the warmth of her body. "It's not molesting when I'm a willing participant" she grabs my waist and my smile grows. "Will tonight be the night I bag the Ice Queen?" She's nuzzling my neck at this stage. The girl was confident.

The flirty way we interact sets my pulse racing and brings a wide smile to my lips "Dream on Donahue" I push her off me and laugh.

The room seems to disappear, she has my full attention.

Ever since we started this game her retort has been the same and I wait for it to come out of her tantalizing mouth in that sexy way she speaks to me "Oh, every night and in every position Q" her face and lips are practically brushing against mine.

The slight twist in my stomach when looking at someone that wants you; I loved this feeling; my favourite drug.

I was walking a fine line here.

"That's big talk and we both know you couldn't handle me" I taunt sculling the rest of my drink, placing the cup down on the counter and licking my lips slowly.

Her eyes widen at my response and glint with excitement, taking a step back "if you stopped being a tease ill prove how much I can handle you" cocking her head to the side "it would be so good for us Q if you just let it happen" she trails her manicured finger down my bare arm.

I lean forward to bring my mouth to her ear "dance with me Donahue" my lips adopt my infamous smirk as I make my way out of the kitchen swaying my hips to the deep bass pumping out of the sound system.

A couple hours later, It's hot and sweaty and here we are, upstairs in an empty space, along one of the hallways, more than enough alcohol in my system for me to admit I'm well and truly intoxicated. Natasha is grinding against me and I can't seem to function beyond whatever I'm feeling, in the back of my mind there is something nagging at me, I honestly try and process it all but-

"Fuck!" she pants "I've wanted you for so long" her hands and lips are everywhere all at once, it's ridiculous but it seems to anchor me as my mind spins out of control "so fucking long"

"Ugh!" I groan trying to will my hands to obey but they remain useless at my sides.

"Tash..." I whisper her name.

She nips at my collarbone and soothes the sting with her warm tongue. I involuntarily jerk my hips into her.

Hot lips move up my neck and across my jaw, her lips aiming to finally claim mine when a bout of clarity strikes through the haze of lust. An image of warm chocolate brown eyes looking at me with so much love-

"No!" hands finally springing into action "Wait... I can't..." I stutter out rolling my body to the side once I pushed her off; my cheek seeking comfort in the coolness of the wall and I focus on steadying my breathing slowing my racing heart.

The sudden change in atmosphere has a sobering effect; the sick feeling in my gut almost threatens to come up.

Moments pass and stretch between us.

I chance a look at Natasha and she is leaning on the opposite wall head down with clenched hands at her side. Her posture is tensed and the evidence of our heated moment is clearly shown in her appearance.

She's beautiful.

I feel a pang of missed opportunity.

She finally lifts her head and her face is a mask of perfected calm but when I lock eyes with her I see the storm of emotion she's trying to hide, finally she asks. "Why?"

The silence is thick with tension, but her gaze doesn't falter. I avert my gaze and sigh resignedly "Tash..."

"Don't!" she snaps and I bring my eyes back to her "just straight up tell me, why?" her tone doesn't hide the annoyance she's feeling "Is that all this is? All this ever will be?! The flirting! All of it..."she gestures between us "was it just some sick game you play for your amusement?!"

I open my mouth to respond but she cuts me off.

"God!" she slams her hand against the wall at her side to emphasize her frustration "this is so fucked up! This has been going on for weeks! I just thought you were playing up to your Ice Queen bullshit. Teasing but never pleasing. That's your M.O right. You mock the unfortunates that fall at your feet but enjoy the attention they give you" her face cracks a moment and I see the hurt "I thought I was at least something more to you than your mindless followers"

I feel queasy-

"I see the way you look at me Quinn" She says resolutely "I know that isn't fake! What we have isn't just my imagination! You want me!" her eyes are flashing in fury "so what is this, huh?!" she throws both hands in the air in exasperation "The great Quinn Fabray can't seal the deal with me" she mocks "ME!" She stands opposite me and simply seethes.

Regret slams into me "It's not like that-"

Again she cuts me off "ya know what" jerking her body off the wall and taking a step towards me "I don't care" she says haughtily and goes to walk away before adding "and fuck you Fabray!" she smiles sardonically "Oh! That's right... I'm not good enough!" She turns abruptly to storm off.

Okay that's enough.

"You're acting like an idiot" I say calmly finally feeling myself regain control. I straighten up and look at her as she immediately stops at what I say.

She spins back around and stalks towards me and I deliberately look at her mockingly "How. Fucking. Dare. You!" She has her finger at the ready to point into my shoulder.

I raise a brow and laugh insultingly "How dare I?" I smile "really, that the best you got?"

Her face contorts in fury at my offhand attitude and she steps closer intent on slapping me but I grab her and pin her to the wall and she struggles against me.

"Let me go!" I have her hands pinned above her head and our bodies are flush together.

I slip my thigh between her legs and the heat I feel on my thigh only makes me smirk more "Is this turning you on Donahue?" I whisper in her ear and it only fuels her anger.

She's pushing and grunts as she increases her struggle against me. I'm steady in my hold on her and stare her down silently telling her to give up.

Her jaw clenches and she stares back defiantly.

I'm silently pleading for her to just stop.

Her movements start to develop a rhythm and her green eyes are boring into mine with a different kind of dark emotion. The hairs on my body stand at attention.

"You want me" she states between her heavy breathing.

I'm at war with myself; I can't seem to stop my body from naturally reacting to her.

"I do..." I say finally in a low tone; creating a bubble of intimacy; a new form of electricity developing between us. "Is this, what you want?" I husk out. "You want me to take you against this wall?" sliding my thigh higher and creating the friction she needs.

She's straddling my thigh but no other part of us is touching, I'm looking down at her.

She rocks harder against me.

I let go of her hands and slam them loudly on either side of her head. The shock at the sudden movement stills her and she stares at me wide eyed.

"Well I can't!"I snap at her and my eyes spark "and you're going to listen to why before having a little bitch fit" I demand. "This..."I spit out "can never happen." I soften my tone "I can't ever let it"

"but-"

"shhh" I drop my forehead to hers and breath for a moment with my eyes closed before lifting my head "I know, okay "I mumble out "I know that I was just all over you, I know the way I have been with you –" I stress this to her "but fuck Natasha, I'm not immune to you! I do fucking want you! But we're friends! We can only ever be friends! - And I led you on! I'm sorry" I implore for her to believe me. "I don't let a lot of people close to me and- "

"Cut the bullshit Q just tell me why?!" she cuts in.

I slam my hands against the wall agitated "I just can't!" I say resolutely before pushing off the wall completely.

I need space. I couldn't be that close to her anymore because all I wanted...

Taking a soothing breath I try again "Every time I... I get this image in my head" I stop and shake my head "This isn't how I wanted... gah!" I stumble over my words and I growl in frustration.

My obvious lack of eloquence seems to signal how serious I was. Even intoxicated I never had difficulties forming a whole sentence.

Her jade green eyes are confused and hurt and it twists my gut to know I did that.

"You're just not her" I whisper finally and I look down before raising my head again. "You're not her Tash..."I shrug helplessly "and as much as I would love to fuck you in every dirty position" I smirk wickedly before dropping the bravado "I honestly can't" I say regretfully.

She uncrosses her arms and relaxes a little, leaning her back against the wall opposite me, finally allowing me to talk.

"I do see it ya know" I continue softly, lifting my eyebrows slightly "you and me" I duck my head down but she glances away from my intense stare "I see me just letting go and giving into what I want and just taking you"

She looks back at me; I continue speaking.

"But then I see her, in my head, what it would do, if she found out and" I grab at my chest above my heart "the way her... I can picture how her eyes would look at me so brokenly..." the ache in my chest makes me stop short. "I... breaking her is something I would never forgive myself doing"

I think the most surprising thing about this is I've never spoken about anyone or anything like this. I feel slightly foolish but that's what happens when I speak of her, and Tash deserves my attempt at an explanation.

I shouldn't have let it come to this.

I look everywhere else but at her.

Thankfully she recognizes how big a deal it is for me to even be opening up like this.

Taking a moment of self contempt "I'm ice Queen Fabray right?" I laugh sardonically, "you know all about her right?" I say bitterly "but I let you in Tash. That was real. I let you see beyond the mask and I do have a heart" finally our eyes meet and I smile sadly at her "She just owns it"

I leave my face open and honest. "She owns me"

We stand opposite each other after my revelation and my heart pounds in my chest at the thought of losing her as my friend.

She takes a deep breath, "well... shit!" she mutters then shakes her head before looking at me with a small smile "She must be some hot piece of ass for you to be rejecting me Fabray" she tilts her head to the side "and if she's not, at least pretend she is, for the sake of my ego" I roll my eyes and hesitantly smile at her but she steps forward and wraps her arms around me to signal we'll be alright "why didn't you just tell me?"

I melt in her arms before replying in a soft tender voice "because" I pause "at one stage you were just a mindless follower to me"

I chuckle and she punches my arm "Bitch!"

She scowls, I smirk, she rolls her eyes and our friendship is back. The heavy feeling is lifted and I motion for her to come back downstairs for more drinks.

She shakes her head no. "What's her name Ice Queen, you owe me that at least"

For the first time since I've known her I show her a smile that is reserved and brought on only by "Rachel Berry" I say reverently.

I then grab her hand and yank her down the hallway.

All this emotional drama is catching up to me and putting me on edge but I feel lighter as I look back at the girl at my side and soak in the ease once again between us.

*_**Well here is my attempt at a faberry...you think you know, but you have no idea* **_


End file.
